Stay
by banillachoco
Summary: Selalu menjadi yang kedua itu melelahkan bukan? Dan sekarang saatnya merubah semuanya / Yaoi/BL / I do not own the characters they belong to Masashi Kishimoto / Sasunaru slight Sasusaku / Crack pair / yang benci crack sasunaru silahkan menyingkir /


**Stay**

Yaoi/BL

/If you hate yaoi you better start to read some stories about it!/

I do not own the characters they belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Sasunaru Sasusaku

Crack pair

Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya sugarland - Stay

 ** _Enjoy~_**

 _I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall_

Naruto masih tetap diam menatap sendu jarum jam yang terus bergerak. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi dan sebentar lagi dia harus bangun dan bersiap untuk pergi ke perpustakaan di pusat kota tempatnya bekerja. menghela nafas, naruto bangkit dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Dia berhenti didepan cermin. Memperhatikan wajahnya yang terlihat berantakan dengan lingkaran hitam yang menggantung tebal dibawah matanya. Menarik nafas, naruto memejamkan matanya kembali mengingat kejadian semalam saat dirinya kembali ditinggalkan oleh sang kekasih.

 **Flashback**

 _And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call_

Benda persegi itu kembali bergetar mengalihkan tatapan sepasang onyx terhadap sosok pirang dibawahnya. Naruto memutar wajahnya mengikuti arah pandang sasuke kekasihnya.

 _Sakura calling.._

Sasuke beranjak dari atas tubuhnya dan meraih handphonenya lalu menggeser layar berwarna hijau. Berdiri dan sedikit menjauh darinya. Matanya mengikuti setiap pergerakan dari kekasihnya, menajamkan telinganya agar dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya kepada si penelepon diseberang sana.

"Hn"

'...'

"Tidak. Aku hanya ada sedikit pekerjaan tertinggal.."

'...'

"Aku akan datang pada makan malam kali ini.."

 _It's just another call from home_

 _And you'll get it and be gone_

 _And I'll be crying_

Tubuh naruto menegang mengalihkan tatapannya ke tangannya yang sekarang mencengkeram erat ujung baju yang dikenakannya

 _ **'Tidak.. kumohon.. jangan lagi..'**_

Naruto kembali menatap sasuke yang sudah akan menutup panggilan yang sedang diterimanya.

'...'

"Baiklah sakura"

 _'Aku mencintaimu'_

"Aku juga"

Pip

Sasuke menutup handphonenya dan beranjak menuju naruto. Wajahnya datar khas uchiha. Tetapi kedua matanya menampakkan rasa bersalah yang tergores jelas di onyx sekelam malam miliknya.

 _And I'll be begging you, baby_

 _Beg you not to leave_

 _But I'll be left here waiting_

 _With my Heart on my sleeve_

"Maaf naruto"

'Tidak..'

"Sakura membutuhkanku.."

"tapi kau sudah janji padaku suke" suara itu bergetar, kedua iris sapphire itu menampakan luka yang dalam.

"Maaf naruto.."

"Sasuke, tidak bisakah-"

"Aku harus pergi"

Dan sosok bak pangeran yang selalu dipuja oleh setiap wanita dan dikagumi oleh para pria itu meninggalkan naruto sendirian.

BLAM

Lagi.. mata sebiru langit itu kembali meneteskan airmata yang sudah kesekian kalinya lolos dan membasahi pipinya. Bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan kalimat lirih.

 _ **"Sekali saja.. jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian menunggumu"**_

 **Flashback end**

 _Oh, for the next time we'll be here_

 _Seems like a million years_

 _And I think I'm dying_

Naruto membuka matanya menatap bayangan menyedihkan dirinya di cemin sekali lagi. Bibirnya tersenyum miring mencemooh dirinya sendiri. Wajah tan tersebut berekspresi datar berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya yang sedang berteriak marah, memaki kebodohannya yang terlalu lemah terhadap perasaannya.

 _What do I have to do to make you see_

 _She can't love you like me?_

Naruto mencengkeram dadanya yang terasa sesak. Perasaan ini, perasaan cintanya terhadap sang uchiha muda. _He's falling too deep for this feeling_. Ya terlalu dalam hingga terasa sangat menyakitkan dalam setiap tarikan nafasnya. Cinta. Dia yakin cinta yang dia miliki untuk sasuke tidak akan ada yang dapat menyaingi. Dia yakin cinta yang sakura tawarkan untuk sasuke tidak mungkin melebihi cinta yang dia miliki untuk si raven. Jangankan melebihi ataupun menyamai. SETENGAHNYA PUN TIDAK.

 _Why don't you stay_

 _I'm down on my knees_

 _I'm so tired of being lonely_

Kenapa? Kenapa sasuke? Kenapa kau tidak bisa tetap tinggal? Bahkan saat sosok rapuh itu memohon padamu agar tidak pergi, kau tetap melangkah meninggalkannya. Jangan egois uchiha! Apa kau pikir sendirian itu menyenangkan? Apa kau pikir menunggu itu tidak melelahkan?

 _Don't I give you what you need_

 _When she calls you to go_

 _There is one thing you should know_

 _We don't have to live this way_

Uchiha itu buta! Terutama uchiha sasuke! Naruto merupakan sosok yang selalu ada untuknya. Naruto seperti sosok langit siang yang selalu mengiringi langit malam disisinya. Menawarkan kehangatannya disaat terlemah dalam hidup sasuke. Dia selalu menawarkan tempat bersandar disaat semua terasa melelahkan. Semuanya seperti memang digariskan untuk seperti itu bagi sasuke. Sehingga dia berharap semua akan tetap seperti ini. Sehingga dia berharap naruto akan terus mengerti keadaannya. Bahwa hubungannya dengan sakura tidak lebih dari sebuah perjodohan yang diatur oleh para orang tua yang memiliki pikiran kolot.

HAHA! kau membuatku tertawa uchiha brengsek! Kau terlalu bergantung pada naruto dan kau memanfaatkan perasaannya yang begitu besar untukmu. Dasar egois! Tahukah kau kalimat yang selalu menggantung diujung lidah naruto setiap kali kau beranjak meninggalkannya hanya demi tunanganmu itu? Hanya demi menyenangkan hati para manusia kolot dari klan uchiha itu? Pada saat kau berbalik darinya. Pada saat mata sebiru langit itu menatap punggung milikmu, bibirnya bergetar lirih melantunkan kalimat yang hanya dapat didengar olehnya

 _'Baby, why don't you stay'._

* * *

 _You keep telling me, baby_

 _There will come a time_

 _When you will leave her arms_

 _And forever be in mine_

Bukannya naruto tidak pernah protes terhadap sasuke. Hanya saja sasuke selalu mengatakan bahwa akan ada saatnya dia memberitahu hubungan mereka kepada semua orang. Akan ada saatnya dia memperkenalkan naruto secara resmi kepada keluarganya. Akan ada saat dimana uchiha sasuke hanya akan menjadi milik uzumaki naruto seorang.

 _But I don't think that's the truth_

 _And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting_

 _It's too much pain to have to bear_

 _To love a man you have to share_

Dulu semua kata-kata sasuke akan dapat menenangkan dirinya. Tapi sekarang, naruto yang sekarang sudah tidak merasa kata-kata sasuke dapat berpengaruh terhadapnya. _You are what you do, not what you say you'll do_. Dia sudah terlalu lelah hanya digunakan sebagai tempat sasuke bersandar pada saat dia lemah. Dia sudah terlalu lelah hanya menjadi yang kedua. Katakan dia egois tapi dia ingin sasuke hanya untuk dirinya. Ini semua terlalu melelahkan untuk mencintai seorang pria yang harus kau bagi dengan orang lain. Terutama saat kau memiliki cinta sebesar dan setulus yang dimiliki oleh uzumaki naruto.

 _Why don't you stay_

'Kenapa kau tidak bisa tetap tinggal sasuke!'

 _I'm down on my knees_

'Tidak cukupkah aku memohon padamu selama ini?'

 _I'm so tired of being lonely_

'Ini semua terlalu melelahkan untuk kujalani sendiri sasuke..'

 _Don't I give you what you need_

'Katakan sasuke.. katakan apa yang kurang! Katakan apa yang salah denganku! Bukankah kau pernah mengatakan aku memiliki semua yang bisa melengkapi dirimu?'

 _When she calls you to go_

'Tapi kenapa selalu dia yang kau dahulukan!'

 _There is one thing you should know_

'Sasuke.. kalau aku boleh mengatakan'

 _We don't have to live this way_

'Kehidupan seperti ini sebenarnya bukan kehidupan yang pantas dijalani oleh kita berdua. Kita selalu punya pilihan dan kau tahu itu'

 _Baby, why don't you stay_

'Selalu berada dibawah tekanan dan tuntutan untuk selalu sempurna. Kau tak perlu melakukannya didepanku! Sudah kubilang kan aku mencintai semua yang kau tawarkan kepadaku. Bahkan kebrengsekanmu'

' _So suke.. why can't you stay?'_

* * *

 _I can't take it any longer_

 _But my will is getting stronger_

 _And I think I know just what I have to do_

Semua orang pasti punya batas. Semua orang pasti punya titik jenuh. Saat dirimu sudah tidak dapat menahan semuanya lagi. Saat dirimu sudah lelah menjadi sandaran bagi dirinya. Dan saat pada akhirnya matamu terbuka menyadari apa yang harusnya sudah kau lakukan sejak lama. Saat kakimu mulai bisa berdiri menopang tubuhmu. Dan kau tahu sudah saatnya kau melakukan apa yang sejak dulu kau lakukan.

 _I can't waste another minute_

Setelah semuanya yang telah terlewati menjadi sia-sia.

 _After all that I've put in it_

setelah kau melakukan semua yang kau mampu.

 _I've given you my best_

Setelah kau memberikan yang terbaik hanya untuknya

 _Why does she get the best of you_

Dan saat dia terlalu buta untuk menyadarinya. Terlalu idiot untuk membalasnya

 _So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine_

Terlalu terlambat saat ingin memperbaiki semuanya denganmu.

 _Why don't you stay?_

* * *

Suasana cafe tempat naruto mengajak sasuke bertemu ini tidak begitu ramai, mungkin karena cafe ini terletak dipinggiran kota sehingga tidak banyak yang kesini.

Naruto menyesap cokelat panas pesananya mengabaikan tatapan tanya yang diarahkan sosok berambut raven terhadapnya. Sasuke menghela nafasnya a _pa yang dipikirkan naruto sampai dia mengajakku bertemu secara mendadak seperti ini?_ Batinnya. Tapi sasuke tetap diam dan menunggu naruto membuka suara mengatakan hal yang ingin disampaikannya.

 _I'm up off my knees_

 _I'm so tired of being lonely_

 _You can't give me what I need_

"Sasuke.." naruto membuka suara "maaf kalau aku tiba-tiba mengajakmu bertemu apalagi ditempat seperti ini" naruto menatap sasuke penuh arti.

Sasuke tetap diam.

Membasahi kerongkongannya naruto kembali melanjutkan

"Hanya saja kau terlalu sibuk dan bagimu hubungan kita merupakan hal yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh siapapun. Jadi kurasa tempat ini cukup sepi dan nyaman untuk kita bertemu"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya mendengar ucapan naruto

"apa maksudmu naruto?" Matanya menatap dalam ke dua iris yang selalu berhasil membuatnya tenggelam di kedalamannya.

"Sasuke sudah cukup. Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Dengan dirimu. Aku selalu berusaha untuk mengerti keadaan yang memaksamu menyembunyikan tentang kita. Tentang diriku. Aku selalu berusaha mengerti setiap kali kau meninggalkanku karena sakura.." naruto menelan ludahnya " **karena tunanganmu** "

 _When she begs you not to go_

 _There is one thing you should know_

 _I don't have to live this way_

Tidak! Sasuke tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini dan dia tidak suka itu. Mengumpulkan suara sasuke membuka mulutnya "Dengar, mengertilah naruto bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan bahwa akan ada-"

"Tidak sasuke!" Potong naruto cepat "kau yang harus mendengarkanku kali ini!"

Sasuke terperanjat mendengar nada emosi di kalimat naruto barusan yang bahkan terkesan sedikit membentaknya.

Naruto kembali melanjutkan dengan suara bergetar "kumohon.. kali ini kau yang harus mengerti bahwa aku sudah tidak bisa begini lagi karena-"

"Sasuke-kun? Sedang apa kau disini?"

Terdengar suara seorang wanita dari arah samping tempat mereka duduk berhadapan.

"Sakura?" Sasuke membulatkan matanya terkejut akan kedatangan sakura yang tiba-tiba.

"Sasuke-kun sedang apa? Siapa dia?" Sakura mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat diwajah naruto. Membuat sang empu tersenyum lemah seraya menggeser tangan sakura dari wajahnya. Kemudian menatap sasuke dengan tatapan sendu.

Sasuke menatap naruro sekilas sebelum mengarahkan pandangannya kembali kepada sakura menelan ludahnya kasar sasuke membuka suara

"Dia naruto. **Kenalanku** "

Dan secepat itu juga mata naruto membesar. Dia memang berencana untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan sasuke disini. Akan tetapi mendengar sasuke menyembunyikan identitas dirinya yang sebenarnya, membuat hatinya kembali nyeri. Udara disekitar mereka mendadak terasa berat dsn menyesakkan.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah. Naruto tersenyum miris dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya diikuti sasuke yang langsung bangkit melihat pergerakan naruto kemudian menahan pergelangan naruto sebelum si pirang sempat melangkah. Entahlah sakura masih ada disitu dan dia dengan beraninya melakukan tindakan yang mencurigakan dimata tunangannya itu. Hanya saja dia merasa jika dia membiarkan naruto pergi saat ini, dia tidak akan bisa melihat naruto lagi. Dan itu membuanya kosong, hampa atau apalah itu namanya. Tapi cengkeraman itu terlepas saat dia mendengar kalimat lirih dari naruto

 **"Sudah cukup.. lepaskan aku"**

Dan saat itu juga tangannya tergantung lemas disisi tubuhnya menyaksikan punggung sempit naruto yang sudah beranjak pergi meninggalkannya. _Selamanya._

* * *

 _I can't take it any longer_

 _But my will is getting stronger_

 _And I think I know just what I have to do_

 _I can't waste another minute_

 _After all that I've put in it_

 _I've given you my best_

 _Why does she get the best of you_

 _So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine_

 _Why don't you stay_

 _I'm up off my knees_

 _I'm so tired of being lonely_

 _You can't give me what I need_

 _When she begs you not to go_

 _There is one thing you should know_

 _I don't have to live this way_

 _..._

* * *

Disalah satu sudut taman kota tokyo, terlihat sosok pemuda tampan bermarga uchiha sedang termenung. Matanya menatap kosong kearah bangku taman tempat dirinya pertama kali bertemu dengan seorang pemuda berisik yang berhasil merebut hatinya.

Memejamkan matanya, dia merasakan angin musim dingin menampar wajahnya. Membuka mata saat menyadari dari langit mulai turun benda berwarna putih yang sangat disukai naruto. Tersenyum miris saat sekelebat ingatan muncul dikepalanya.

 **Flashback**

Terlihat dua orang siswa berjalan beriringin dengan memakai gakuran Kaijou High School. Salah satu diantaranya berwajah sangat tampan bersurai raven yang melawan hukum gravitasi dengan iris onyx sekelam malam yang mampu menghisap siapapun kedalam pesonanya. Ekspresinya datar sedatar jalan tol tapi tetap tak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya malah membuatnya terlihat sangat cool kata para kaum hawa. Sinting.

Sedangkan pemuda yang satu lagi bertubuh agak pendek yang dibalut kulit tan eksotis. Wajahnya manis denga tiga garis halus di tiap pipinya. Iris matanya yang berwarna lebih biru dari langit dan rambutnya yang menduplikat warna sang surya ditambah senyuman lebar yang terpasang di wajahnya membuatnya terlihat bertentangan dengan sang malam yang berjalan disebelahnya.

Naruto, siswa berambut pirang itu sedikit melompat-lompat di sepanjang jalannya sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangannya yang digenggam sasuke -si raven. Jalanan yang tertutup salju bulan desember terlihat membeku disekitar mereka. Tiba-tiba saja naruto berhenti berjalan membuat sasuke juga ikut terhenti. Menengadahkan tangannya keatas naruto tersenyum lembut melihat salju yang jatuh ke telapak tangannya lalu mencair dan hilang meresap kedalam sarung tangan yang dipakainya. Sasuke menatap senyuman yang terukir di bibir naruto. Senyuman yang berhasil menghangatkan hatinya ditengah cuaca yang membeku.

"Ne suke.. apa kau tahu kalau dirimu itu seperti salju bagiku" menoleh kearah sasuke yang masih berdiam diri menyimak apa yang akan dikatakannya naruto melanjutkan

"Karena sama seperti salju yang dapat membuat seorang anak kecil bahagia saat melihatnya kau juga membuatku bahagia hanya dengan melihatmu suke.. dan sama seperti salju yang beku meskipun orang-orang menganggap dirimu itu dingin aku percaya sama seperti salju ini saat aku menyentuhmu kaupun akan mencair dan menunjukkan kebaikan hatimu yang dapat meresap ke hatiku ini suke" naruto menutup kalimatnya dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan sasuke yang masih mematung dibelakannya meresapi kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh naruto barusan.

Sasuke memegang dadanya. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Jantungnya berdetak berkali lipat lebih cepat dan dia merasa ada yang menggelitik didalam perutnya. Mengabaikan perasaan aneh yang sedang melandanya sasuke mendongakkan wajahnya dan melihat naruto sudah berjalan jauh meninggalkannya dibelakang. Menatap punggung kecil milik sahabatnya lalu kembali menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya, sasuke yakin dirinya sudah jatuh cinta kepada bocah uzumaki tersebut. Senyuman kecil terkembang dibibirnya sebelum dia melangkahkan kakinya menyusul naruto yang mulai tertawa-tawa sambil menang salju yang berjatuhan

 **Flashback end**

Satu tahun. Sudah satu tahun sejak naruto memutuskan hubungan mereka dan meninggalkannya. Sudah satu tahun juga sejak terakhir kali dirinya bertemu dengan sososk mataharinya tersebut. Sungguh kehilangan naruto sudah banyak mengubah dirinya. Tepat setelah insiden di cafe pinggiran tersebut, malamnya sasuke langsung menemui kedua orang tuanya dan kakak laki-lakinya. Berlutut memohon agar pertunangannya dengan putri keluarga haruno tersebut dibatalkan. Pada awalnya fugaku sangat marah mendengar perkataan sasuke yang menurutnya tidak bisa diterima. Tetapi melihat keadaan anak bungsunya yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan ditambah mikoto yang memohon padanya agar membiarkan sasuke mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri, fugaku akhirnya luluh dan mengabulkan keinginan sasuke. Seminggu kemudian setelah memutuskan pertunangannya dengan sakura yang tentu saja gadis pink itu tidak terima. Sakura sudah menyombongkan diri dihadapan teman-temannya bahwa dia akan menjadi nyonya uchiha, menjadi istri dari sasuke salah satu pria paling diincar di jepang bahkan mungkin di asia. Bagaimana mungkin dia melepaskan sasuke? Dia menangis, meraung memohon agar sasuke membatalkan keputusannya yang tentu saja tidak diperdulikan oleh si bungsu uchiha.

Sasuke mendatangi apartemen milik naruto hanya untuk menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa naruto sudah tidak berada disana lagi. Naruto sudah pergi. Benar-benar menghilang dari kehidupannya. Mataharinya hilang dan yang tersisa hanya malam di hari-hari sasuke yang selanjutnya.

Menarik nafas, menahannya untuk menekan rasa sesak didadanya. Sasuke menghela nafasnya kasar saat kembali mengingat kebodohannya.

Jika dia bisa. Andaikan dia mampu. Dia ingin membawa naruto kembali kehadapannya. Mengatakan betapa dia mencintai naruto. Mengatakan betapa dia membutukannya. Mengatakan bahwa dia membenci dirinya sendiri karena telah membuat naruto meninggalkannya. Terlebih dia ingin mengucapkan kalimat yang seharusnya dia ucapkan di cafe tersebut setahun yang lalu

 _"Baby, why don't you stay"_

End

Halo semuanya~ banilla author baru disini. Ini juga fic pertama banilla~ maaf ya kalau masih jelek atau banyak typonya :) ahahahah maaf juga yah endingnya kayak gini. Banilla memang fans berat sasunaru tapi.. crack pair muahahahhah *ketawa setan*

Review please?


End file.
